


A Love That Transcends Time: A Story of Verna and Warren

by LordofKavaka



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofKavaka/pseuds/LordofKavaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT. Verna and Warren's night together. Occurs somewhere between Ch. 7 and Ch. 11 of my story IN THE WINDS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love That Transcends Time: A Story of Verna and Warren

**Author's Note:**

> These two never really got the life they deserved. So here's me giving them the night of passion that was owed to them.

Verna stepped slowly through the halls of the Wizard's Keep, not wanting to alert anyone to her presence. Her talk with Kahlan and the sudden visit by the witch woman Shota had left her more shaken than she'd cared to admit. Despite herself, she found that she wanted nothing more than to see Warren. She wanted to be reassured by his ease smile and his curly blond locks. Oh, and dear Creator, how much she wanted to see that look of longing in his eyes when he looked at her.

Part of her could not believe she had kissed him earlier. It had been a spur of the moment, kind of thing. Unexpected, yet wonderful. He had returned her kiss, and it had deepened more than she could have ever hoped.

When she had returned to the Palace of the Prophets with Richard Rahl, the first thing Verna had done was seek out her lover Jedidiah. He was one of the many young gifted men the Sisters of the Light were helping to train into wizards. When she had left twenty years ago, he had told Verna that he'd wait for her. Her insides were all bottled up with anticipation to she her lover again.

But that reunion had not gone as she had expected. She found him standing in one of the dark corridors waiting outside the dormitory of the young wizards. When he saw her he had smiled.

"Verna, you've returned," Jedidiah said.

"Yes, Jedidiah," she said, coming to a stop before him, basking in the youthful glow that seemed to radiate off him. He was as handsome as she had remembered. "I… I was wondering…?"

"Yes?" he prompted, encouraging her.

"Well, I've been gone for so long, but you said…," Verna found herself stammering like a woman half her age. "Well, will you still have me?"

For a moment, Jedidiah smiled like he had when they had been together, then he gave her a cruel laugh. He reached out and grabbed her breast. It was not in the tender gentle way he had done before, but in a mocking teasing fashion.

"Can you make these young and firm again, Verna?" he had purred in a cruel voice. "Can you make your skin tight and new?"

She blinked too stun to respond. Then a crooked smile spread across his lips. And he leaned forward.

"Can you restore your maidenhood?" he had asked cruelly.

All she could do was stand there and stare at him. Despite herself, she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. That only made him laugh all the harder.

"I like tight and young, Verna," he had said cruelly. "You ain't that anymore. You're just an old hag. No man would ever want what's between your legs now."

Then he left her and she noticed the lithe and young Sister Bree waiting for him. Verna stepped back, feeling distraught and grief filled. She bit her lower lip and pushed down that grief. Afterwards, she lost herself in the training of Richard Rahl, ignoring everything Jedidiah had said.

Now, though, it all came rushing back. She stood in the archway before the library and paused. What was she thinking? Warren couldn't possible want her? Jedidiah was right. She was a hag. She was no young beauty anymore. No man would want her.

"Verna!" it was the Mord'Sith Berdine's voice. "Come in, come in."

Hesitantly, Verna compiled. Warren had his attention rapt up in one of the many books, but he looked up immediately upon her arrival. Verna could not help but stare at his beautiful young face. Warren stood slowly and glanced at Berdine, who only smiled at him. He then stepped forward and grabbed Verna arm, taking her out of the library and back into the hall.

"Warren!" she spoke in a stern worried voice. "What are you do—?"

Warren silenced her by pushing her up against the stone walls and crushing his lips against hers. Verna closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his young body as he pushed up against her. She allowed herself to relax, and she placed her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"Verna…," he breathed heavily when he backed up and rested his forehead against hers. "Oh Verna…"

"Warren?"

"Spirits help me, Verna, I want you," Warren's checks flushed with obvious desire. His blue eyes gleamed with a longing Verna had never seen directed at her for so long.

She felt his hand drift down her back to her rear. "Warren?" she raised an eyebrow. "How… How could you possible want me? I'm not—"

"Shh," Warren cooed, caressing her bottom beneath his hand and with his other running his fingers through her brown ringlets of hair. "You're beautiful Verna. You're smart, clever, and beautiful... oh so beautiful… I… I've loved you since we were both young and nothing can ever change that."

The confession startled her. "You loved me back then… twenty years ago?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked. "And why didn't you tell me upon my return?"

"I was afraid," he said. "I knew you liked Jedidiah and it was obvious you would go straight to him once you returned." He looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry about that. I knew he'd been seeing other novices: Sister Bree, Sister Tina, Sister Portia… oh Verna, I should have been braver. I should not have been such a craven. I… I just feared you'd reject the Mole."

Verna gripped his lowered head in her hands and raised it so he'd look her in the eyes. "Warren…," she said softly, hardly believe she was about to say what she was. "Make love to me."

"What? Here? Now?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

The young wizard's lips curled into a smile and he kissed her. She felt his arms wrap around her and he picked her up. "Let's find somewhere more private."

Verna felt like a young woman again, as Warren carried her off down the halls of the Wizard's Palace, seeking a room where he could make love to her without disturbance. All the while, he kissed her, and she kissed him. Verna had never felt so much love in all her life. She wondered, if just for the briefest of moments, that she could open her heart to this man. Feel love again.

As he found a room and lowered her onto the mattress, Verna smiled and resigned herself to the fact that she was hopeless lost in this thing called love. Warren was so young compared to her, yet mentally they were the same age. Both had been born the same year, yet her time away from the Palace of the Prophets had aged her body. However, that did not stop Warren from desiring her.

He slowly removed her robes, kissing and caressing her bare flesh. She sighed and eased into his touch, savoring the feeling of his hands on her in places no other man had ever touched her and brought her so much delight, not even Jedidiah. She pushed him back and ran her hands through his hair, kissing him with a passion that she had lacked for twenty years.

Warren shifted out of his robes and she felt his excitement press against her exposed thigh, as she opened up for him. "Oh, Warren," she murmured as he kissed her neck. "I want you inside me…. now!"

Verna closed her eyes and gasped as she felt him enter her. Oh, how Jedidiah had been wrong. There was a man who wanted what was between her legs and he'd just been admitted entrance. And Warren was the first… the first man since she'd been with Jedidiah. And he was far more gentler and tender with her. Far more loving.

The young wizard moved above her, as their bodies thrived together, their sweat mingling, become one. She shifted and rolled on top, riding him, doing things she never did with Jedidiah. Verna let her need loose and did everything her stern and prudish manner would never have allowed her to do.

She basked in how he wanted to touch her, to kiss her. His hands massaged her breast, as he spun her around to take her from behind, his warm breath on the nape of her neck sending tingles of pleasure down her spine as Warren slowly thrust back and forth inside her.

Oh, spirits, how she loved the feel of him inside her. He was so hard and warm… he made love to her in a way Jedidiah never had. Warren's stamina and distance was further than the other, and he brought her to climax before himself.

And afterwards, he was still hard, and she laid on her side, moaning in ecstasy as he continued to take her from behind, his hands gripping her hips as he pulled in and out of her. They shifted positions so many times, Verna lost track. When she'd reached climax for the third time, she asked him how he was doing.

"Oh, Verna," he whispered softly, his hands running down the curves of his body, as he kissed her gently. "I could make love to you my entire life, if you'd let me." He paused and looked her in the eyes. "I love you, Verna."

Verna let all her sternness and bitterness wash away, as he rolled on top of her and tenderly rubbed her thighs, asking for admittance. She readily complied.

"Oh yes, Warren," she murmured softly as she felt him brush against her femininity. "Please do. Please do."


End file.
